Happy EatAsMuchChocolateAsYouCan Day
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Karen wanders downstairs late at night only to find that her stepdaughter’s date never picked her up for Valentine’s Day. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/one/place from the Labyrinth. I own everything else! Mwahahaaaa!

**Summary:** Karen wanders downstairs late at night only to find that her stepdaughter's date never picked her up for Valentine's Day. Oneshot.

**Pairing:** Jareth x Sarah of course. Is there truly any other?

**Timeline:** Sarah is eighteen. Takes place about three years after the Labyrinth.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Eat-As-Much-Chocolate-As-You-Can Day**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

Rolling over, Karen sighed, eyes finding the clock in the darkness. She couldn't get to sleep. Richard was snoring softly beside her, having fallen asleep hours ago but she just continued to roll this way and that. Needing sleep and not wanting to wake her husband with her tossing and turning, she slid out of bed and padded downstairs. Karen yawned as she headed for the kitchen then stopped and looked back.

Her stepdaughter sat on the couch, the same spot she'd been in hours ago when Karen went to bed. Sarah lifted her eyes from her book. "Can I help you?" she asked when Karen just continued to stare.

Karen looked at the clock sharply then back at Sarah. "Oh no… he never showed?"

Sarah shrugged, returning to her book. "He's busy sometimes and he can't make it."

Wincing, the woman walked over and sat beside Sarah. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because he didn't show up for Valentine's Day."

Sarah smiled faintly and turned the page. "He's busy Karen. He'll come when he's finished."

"Sarah… I know how much you like this young man. I like him too. He's been very nice to the family at both thanksgiving and Christmas-"

She gave up reading and turned to look at Karen. "But what Karen?"

"Honey… he should have at least called."

"How do you know he hasn't?"

"Because you've been sitting here since seven o'clock and because you're still dressed as though you'll be going out."

"He'll come when he's finished."

"Sar-"

"Enough Karen. He'll come when he's finished. He always does." She looked back to her book, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Karen sighed, stood and continued into the kitchen, slowly making herself a cup of tea. She looked at the clock on the microwave, green numbers glowing a bright '12.57'. She rubbed her temples and sighed again. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, she took a deep breath and stepped into the living room to inform Sarah that as it was nearing one o'clock, six hours later than the appointed time, that she was to get to bed and call him in the morning at a more reasonable hour.

As she opened her mouth to tell her this, the clock chimed one o'clock. Jareth appeared in the living room like magic and he sighed heavily. "Sarah." She didn't look up from her book and he sighed again.

Karen quickly scurried into the kitchen, mind boggling over the young man appearing out of thin air. She peeked back out to spy, the blond making his way over to stand before her step daughter. Sarah hadn't moved, hadn't flinched, hadn't reacted… she must be used to this kind of thing.

This kind of thing?! Her daughter's _friend_ had just appeared out of thin air! Why wasn't Karen flipping out?! Probably the tea… yes… the tea… she should stop thinking and start listening. The magical blond haired man was speaking now.

"Sarah."

"I'm quite busy my _lord_. Could you come back later Goblin King?" Karen winced at the tone, having heard it many times during her teenage years.

Jareth also winced. "Sarah, you know I was busy."

She looked up sharply, eyes angry. "You could have sent Hoggle to tell me so! I've been sitting on this couch for six hours Jareth! Waiting for your highness' presence!"

Karen saw his back straighten, aura flaring in anger. "Some of us have better things to do than sit on a couch waiting for six hours!" he snapped angrily. "Some of us actually have to run a country!" She flinched back and looked away. His shoulders sagged and he took a seat beside her on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she mumbled, allowing him to pull her into a hug. "What happened?"

"A runner." He rolled his eyes. "Called me at six forty nine. I just got free. Damn teenagers, wishing their little brothers away."

She sent him an innocent look. "But their little brothers are so annoying!"

He smirked. "You just wanted me to offer you the world."

"Drat." She snapped her fingers. "You found me out."

Chuckling, he stood. "Well, since you're so dressed up, shall we go out?"

"It's one am."

"It's ten pm in California," he offered, holding out his hand.

She stared at him for a moment then grinned widely and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her to the doorway. "Happy Valentine's Day Jareth."

"Happy Valentine's Day Sarah."

Karen waited for a moment then scurried to the front door to peek out. There was no Sarah, no Jareth, no car pulling away, nothing. She just stared into the darkness, dumb founded. After a moment something clicked, something Sarah had called him. 'Goblin King.' It was from that book.

Hurrying upstairs as silently as she could, she searched around Sarah's room until she found the little red book. She headed back downstairs to read through it. It only took her two hours to read, but by the end she was beginning to understand. Her tired mind allowed her to think outside the box and accept that magic might be a reality. Perhaps Jareth was the Goblin King. Perhaps Sarah had been the princess.

She would have to talk to Richard about this.

No… no she'd keep it a secret. The next time she was alone with Jareth she'd ask him about it. Sarah would probably just deny everything but she had a feeling he'd tell her… Yes. That was the plan. Corner him and order him to tell her everything.

There was a tap of a heel in the front hall and Karen looked sharply at the doorway as Jareth and Sarah walked in. Sarah pouted. "I told you not to do that."

He shrugged. "He doesn't know I don't live there."

"But someone does."

"And that someone will beat the hell out of him when he continuously demands where you are."

Sarah snorted. "Well thank you for defending my honor Goblin King."

"It was no problem my lady." He gave her a quick kiss. "I will see you next week for our makeup Valentine's Day?"

She giggled. "Of course. Happy Valentine's Day Jareth."

"Happy Valentine's Day Sarah." He disappeared into thin air.

Sarah sighed happily and headed upstairs.

Karen blinked then passed out. It was three in the morning you know.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Happy (_late-because-of-work-not-letting-me-out-till-two-am_) Valentine's Day everyone!

This is kinda like part III in the Labyrinth Holiday Series following **Turkey Day **and **Merry Fat-Guy-Brought-Us-Presents Day.** It's also kinda like 'Kadasa? What the hell are you on?'

Poor Karen. XD but I'd probably do the same. And as it is three in the morning, I'm going to! Good night!

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
